Trying to Get You Back
by Hyobanshi Aya
Summary: I'm back! / CHAP 3 UPDATE/Mirae Swan (OC) seorang fotografer di Manhattan dimutasi oleh atasannya ke Jepang, Yokohama. Tempat kenangan indah sekaligus buruk yang sudah ia tinggalkan bertahun-tahun lalu. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu lagi dengan Midorima Shintarou. Simbol kenangan indah dan buruk baginya. Lalu bagaimana? Bagaimana akhir kisah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Trying to Get You Back**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **ORIGINAL STORY by Author**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Hope you like it (:**

* * *

"Hi, Rae! Apa yang Mr. Gilian katakan padamu?"

Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan temannya, Rae melewati meja Charlie dan duduk dengan ekspresi kesal yang sangat kental.

"Hei, hei. Pria itu tidak memecatmu, kan? Aku tidak akan segan menghajarnya jika itu terjadi. Apa dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau korbankan untuk perusahan ini? Seharusnya dia mengerti dan tidak—"

 _"Shut up, Charlie."_

 _"I'm trying to help you, here."_ ujarnya dengan wajah memberengut karena respon Rae yang tidak sesuai harapannya. _"And stop calling me Charlie!"_

 _"I'm sorry. Okay?"_ dengan wajah frustasi, Rae mulai mengemas beberapa barang dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Mungkin sebaiknya ia akan minta office boy untuk menyiapkan beberapa kardus untuknya. Toh, ia tidakakan lama disini.

"Kau benar-benar dipecat, ya?" tanya Charlie.

Rae menatap wajah sahabatnya sendu. "Lebih parah. Dia memindahkanku—.."

"Bukankah itu bagus—"

"...ke Jepang."

"Oke, itu baru bencana."

" _See? What should I do?"_

Charlie menatap Rae iba. Ia tahu kenangan Rae di negeri Sakura itu. Bahkan saat gadis itu baru tiba di Manhattan wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan manusia. Wajah pucat, lingkar hitam di bawah mata dan tubuh kurus yang ringkih. Sangat kacau.

"Seandainya aku jadi bos, aku akan memindahkan mu ke Australia atau Hamburg. Dimanapun agar kau senang dan dekat dengan laut. _But for now,_ Aku hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untukmu."

 _"That's enough for me."_ kata Rae dengan senyum tipis.

* * *

Dua bulan berikutnya, Rae sudah tiba di flatnya yang berada di Yokohama.

Rae mengamati kepenjuru flatnya. Tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil, namun cukup nyaman dan bersih untuk ditempati. Flatnya terletak di lokasi yang strategis karena pada saat ia membuka jendela balkon, cahaya matahari akan masuk menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Selama seminggu sebelum bekerja Rae mengisi waktunya dengan membenahi flat, beristirahat atau sekedar berkenalan dengan beberapa tetangga di flatnya.

 _"So, How's Yokohama? Did you enjoy it?"_ tanya Charlie saat mereka sedang melakukan Skype.

 _"Not bad_. Aku berkenalan dengan beberapa tetangga di sekitar tempat tinggalku. _They are so nice."_ ia memulai ceritanya. "Carrie, kau harus berkenalan dengan Shui, tetangga di depan flatku. He is cute and handsome in same time. _You will like him. Trust me."_

 _"Of course._ Aku selalu menyetujuimu soal lelaki karena kita memiliki tipe pria yang sama. Kalau aku mengunjungimu, kenalkan aku padanya. Okay?"

Obrolan mereka berakhir pukul satu pagi karena di Manhattan saat itu jam satu siang dan Charlie harus kembali bekerja. Rae tidak langsung terlelap setelah mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Ia hanya berbaring di kasur. Memandangi langit kamar barunya.

 _Apakah pilihannya sudah tepat?_

 _Apakah dirinya sudah mampu menghadapi semuanya?_

 _Bagaimana jika tidak?_

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Melarikan diri lagi dan melupakan semua seolah tidak terjadi apapun?_

Beribu pertanyaan itu berputar dikepalanya hingga membuat Rae frustasi. Otaknya kembali memutar semua kenangan yang ia miliki saat tinggal di Jepang, tentu saja itu bukan kenangan yang baik mengingat ia sangat syok saat Mr. Gilian, mantan atasannya di kantor, mengatakan ia dimutasi ke Yokohama.

Kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia mampu mengatasi semua yang terjadi, Rae menutup matanya hingga ia ditarik ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

 **Helooooo~** **It's been a long time, guys.**

 **Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak melanjutkan ceritaku sekitar.. Tiga tahun?**

 **Gomenasaii m(_._)m**

 **I'm really sorry about that.** **A**

 **ku kehilangan pass akun (lupa sih sebenarnya hehe) sampai sekarang akhirnya baru dibuka**

 **See you next chapt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying to Get You Back**

 **Diclaimare:Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

 **Original story by Author  
**

 **Don't forget to comment this story**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (:  
**

 **Chapter 2: Road of Memories**

" _Ohayou,_ Swan-san. Selamat datang di studio Steven Vow cabang Yokohama. Saya Furihima Daisuke, _yoroshiku._ Saya harap anda betah bekerja disini seperti anda telah bekerja di Manhattan sebelumnya."

" _Sure._ Saya pernah tinggal di Jepang sebelumnya. _So, it's feels like I'm back home."_ Aku menatap ruangan sekelilingku. Kantor ini tidak jauh berbeda dari kantorku yang sebelumnya, hanya suasananya saja yang berbeda.

Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak gugup sama sekali. Bagaimana tidak?! Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan ini menatapku dengan mata sipit khas Asia mereka. Suara Furihima-san seperti dengungan lebah di telingaku. Aku merasakan punggungku basah karena keringat dingin. Mereka menatapku seperti alien yang baru turun dari pesawat UFO.

Tidak heran sih, aku hanya mengenakan sweater kedodoran _peach_ favoritku, _skinny blue,_ boot hitam semata kaki dan rambut yang di cat ombre _grey_ seperti grup idol di Korea. Cukup mencolok, menurutku.

Setelah berkeliling kantor dan berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang akan menjadi _partner_ ku selama bekerja di sini, Furihima-san mengantarku ke bilik kerjaku yang berada di sebelah jendala kantor hingga aku bisa melihat keramaian Yokohama dari lantai sepuluh kantor ini.

Jepang sudah berubah sangat pesat semenjak aku meninggalkannya enam tahun lalu. Aku lahir di Tokyo duapuluh lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku hanya gadis penyendiri yang menjadi bahan bullyan karena fisikku yang berbeda. Tinggi, kurus dan berkulit pucat. Aku juga mewarisi mata bulat ibuku, Amanda, seorang keturunan Amerika.

Negeri sakura ini bukan salahsatu negara yang baik untuk kesehatan mentalku. Sungguh.

Ayah dan ibuku bertemu saat mereka sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa universitas Tokyo. Yah, seperti kisah-kisah romansa novel kebanyakan, mereka jatuh cinta menikah dan lahirlah aku. Tapi kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar.

Saat umurku menginjak sepuluh tahun, ayah dan ibuku mulai sering bertengkar. Bahkan masalah sepele pun bisa memicu percecokkan diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya saat diusiaku yang kedelapan belas, aku menemukan ayah dan ibuku meningal di rumah kami.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat seluruh tubuhku kaku, jantungku seperti berhenti mengalir keseluruh tubuh dan paru-paruku berhenti memompa oksigen. Aku sangat terguncang saat itu. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Manhattan, tempat tinggal ibuku sebelum pindah ke Jepang dan mengganti nama belakangku menjadi nama belakang ibuku. Aku tidak ingin membawa apapun dari tempat yang buruk itu, bahkan nama belakang ayahku sekalipun.

Berusaha menetralkan ketakutan yang menguasaiku, bahkan setalah bertahun-tahun berlalu aku masih trauma, aku menatap komputer di meja kerjaku dan mengerjakan apapun agar dapat mengalihkan pikiranku dari kenangan buruk itu.

* * *

" _Kampai!"_

Satsuki meminum birnya hingga tandas membuat pria-pria bersurai pelangi yang duduk di dekatnya takjub. "Yeayy!" teriaknya senang.

"Hei, hei. Awas jika kau mabuk, ya. Aku tidak mau mengantarmu pulang. Lihat saja!" ancam Aomine.

Satsuki Momoi memberengut mendengar ancaman Aomine. "Dasar pelit. Aku akan meminta Tetsu-kun untuk mengantarku pulang. Iyakan, Tetsu?" Tetsuya hanya mengangguk patuh, Satsuki girang melihatnya. "Lagipula, kita harus merayakan keberhasilan Midorima-kun sebagai dokter terbaik hari ini. Jadi kita harus bersenang-senang. Yeayy!"

Aomine sangat heran dengan tingkah Satsuki, bahkan Midorima yang notabenenya sebagai 'objek' perayaan hari ini duduk tenang sambil mengelus pigura ikan koi yang terbuat dari kayu. _Yaps, that's his lucky item._

"Aku mentraktir kalian semua hari ini, tapi bukan berarti aku senang dengan perayaan ini! dan Satsuki, jangan minum terlalu banyak. Bukan berarti aku perhatian padamu!"

Mendengar itu, mereka hanya mentertawai Midorima karena keTsundere-an nya tidak pernah berubah sama sekali.

"Midorima _-cchi_ ayo malam ini kita lupakan sejenak _tsun_ d _ere_ mu itu dan minum. Keriputmu tambah banyak, tahu! Hahaha.. "

Midorima mengernyit tidak suka dan menyentil dahi Kise yang sudah mabuk hingga wajahnya memerah. Ia berpaling ke yang lain. Tidak jauh berbeda. Akashi sudah pulang lebih dahulu karena ada sesuatu yang harus diurus. Lalu, apa yang akan ia lakukan pada keempat pemabuk, Murasakibara, Satsuki, Kise dan Aomine, ini?

 _Apa lebih baik aku tinggalkan saja?_ pikirnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantu Midorima-san."

Midorima terkaget, tapi berusaha ia sembunyikan. Ia lupa, tidak sadar sebenarnya, jika ada seorang lagi yang bisa membantunya untuk mengangkut keempat manusia merepotkan itu.

* * *

Pukul tiga pagi Midorima baru pulang ke apartemennya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, bahkan ia merasakan persendiannya nyaris putus. Jika saja tidak ada Tetsuya, mungkin ia tidak akan pulang ke apartemennya karena mengantar teman-teman pemabuknya itu yang tentu saja tempat tinggal mereka tidaklah dekat satu samalain dan pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya dijalan. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak Midorima akui di Tetsuya. _It's because his tsundere habit, of course._

Setelah membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, Midorima langsung berbaring di atas kasur dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya. Ia menatap langit kamar.

Ia bingung akan dirinya sendiri. Semua yang ia rencanakan sudah berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Lulus sekolah dengan hasil yang memuaskan, menjadi pemain basket terbaik walaupun kalah saat Winter cup melawan Tetsuya (Midorima: harus banget ini dibahas? Sakit hati gw woy! #lemparluckyitem), masuk universitas dan lulus hingga menjadi dokter terbaik saat ini.

 _Semuanya sudah tercapai. Tapi kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?_

Midorima meraba nakas di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya. Ah, benar juga. Ia melupakan 'itu'.

Menatap ponselnya sejenak, jari-jari panjangnya menekan layar ponsel kemudian menempelkannya di telinga.

 _Deringan pertama..._

 _Deringan kedua..._

 _Deringan keti—..._

 _"Panggilan anda akan dialihkan ke kotak suara.."_

"Ehm... Ini aku. Kau masih ingat kan? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku menelponmu beberapa tahun ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ehm, bukan berarti aku—... lupakan. Jika kau mendengar pesan ini segera hubungi aku. _Jaa."_

Midorima melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain kasur. Mata terpejam. _Ah, dia melupakannya lagi._

"Aku lupa bilang kalau aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

 **Hello \\(^o^)/**

 **What do u think, guys?  
**

 **Jangan lupa komen dan like cerita ini yaa~  
**

 **Semua komen yang kalian berikan sangat berarti bagi saya.  
**

 **Jaa nee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**TIGA**

"Yak, seperti itu! Berikan aku kharisma terbaikmu! Yak.. sekali lagi.. pertahankan.. _Good!_ Istirahat dua puluh menit."

"Kerja bagus, Kise-kun. Ini _hot choco_ pesananmu."

 _"Arigatou,_ Jinso-cchi. "

Kise segera duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan salahsatu kru. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sorak-sorak feminim tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Menoleh, segerombolan perempuan, baik remaja ataupun dewasa, terlihat berdiri disisi lain pagar pembatas sambil melambai-lambai kearahnya.

 _"Hai, minna!_ Terima kasih sudah datang!" ujar Kise sambil melambai hingga membuat para fans histeris.

"Hati-hati, Kise. Semua tindakanmu bisa saja memicu keributan."

Kise cemberut melihat manajernya, Jinso. "Bagian mananya yang berbahaya saat aku menyapa fans? Lihat, mereka senang saat aku menyapa mereka. Itu kan pertanda bagus."

"Ya, dan setelah itu mereka akan menerobos pagar yang tidak seberapa itu dan mengejarmu seperti dua minggu lalu. Kau mau?"

Kise menggeleng cepat mendengar penjelasan Jinso. Ia masih ingat seberapa 'ganas' para fansnya saat mengejarnya hanya untuk berfoto bersama atau sekedar berjabat tangan.

Saat itu ia sedang tidak ada jadwal kerja apapun, karena bosan Kise memutuskan untuk berkeliling sejenak tanpa manajernya yang biasanya selalu mengikuti Kise kemanapun ia pergi. Dan... kejadian itupun terjadi.

Padahal saat itu ia sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan topi dan juga syal yang cukup tebal, tapi memang dasarnya para fansnya memiliki 'radar' yang kuat, penyamarannya menjadi tidak berguna samasekali dan berakhir ia dikejar-kejar sampai harus bersembunyi di gang kecil lembab yang dipenuhi tempat sampah.

"Jinso-cchi, apa giliranku sudah selesai? Boleh aku pulang?" tanyanya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Untuk hari ini sudah. Ada apa? Kau terlihat buru-buru sekali."

" _Ano.._ Aku akan pergi bertemu dengan temanku, jadi.. kau pulang naik taksi saja,yaa! _Jaa!"_

Kise langsung berlari meninggalkan manajernya begitu saja di lokasi. "Kise-kun! Astaga! Bocah ini.. Hei, kembali!"

* * *

Kini matahari berganti menjadi bulan, langit jingga menjadi indigo dihiasi satu-dua bintang yang berkelip. Namun dan sunyinya malam tidak mampu menghalangi orang-orang untuk mencari kesenangan. Apalagi sekarang akhir pekan. _It's friday night!_

Diantara orang-orang ditrotoar Kise berjalan menggunakan _black beanie, brown long coat, turtle neck_ putih tulang, _skinny jeans_ dan _sneakers._ Kise bersyukur walaupun ia berada di tengah keramaian, tidakada yang menyadari bahwa mereka berada dekat dengan model internasional Kise Ryouta. Ia berharap sampai pagi menjelang ia bisa menikmati _me time_ nya tanpa ada gangguan apapun.

Setelah 25 menit berjalan, Kise berbelok dan masuk kesebuah restoran yang cukup ramai pengunjung. Matanya liar menatap sekeliling mencari seseorang... lebih tepatnya beberapa orang, sampai akhirnya mata Kise melihat seorang gadis melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Ryouta-kun!"

Dengan tergesa Kise berlari-lari kecil ke meja gadis itu dan membekap mulutnya agar gadis itu berhenti meneriakinya.

"Sudah berapa aku bilang agar tidak meneriaki namaku di tempat umum, _ssu!_ "

" _Gomenne_.. habis aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Iya kan, Aomine-kun?"

Pandangan Kise beralih ke sosok-sosok lain yang duduk satu meja dengan Momoi. Teman-temannya... para pemain _Generation of Miracle_. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari mereka semua. Mereka hanya terlihat lebih tinggi dan... matang. Layaknya lelaki dewasa. Jika saja teman-temannya juga berprofesi seperti dirinya, mungkin mereka juga tidak kalah terkenal seperti dirinya.

" _Hisashiburi, minna_. Kalian tidak banyak berubah. Terutama Kuroko- _cchi!_ Aku merindukanmu, _ssu!"_

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kise-kun. Tapi aku tidak merindukanmu. _Gomen."_

" _Hidoi ssu!"_

"Diamlah! Setiap kau datang pasti selalu berisik. Tidak pernah berubah. Dasar anak-anak."

"Aomine -cchi juga tidak berubah samasekali. Tetap saja menjadi 'Ahomine' _gangguro_."

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, Kise. Aku bisa menembakmu kapan saja." Ancam Aomine. Meski terlihat urakan pria itu sekarang berprofesi sebagai polisi yang cukup terkenal bahkan beberapa masuk siaran televisi.

"Jahat sekali, _ssu._ Midorima -cchi selamatkan aku!" rengek Kise pada pria lumut(?) yang dudk disampingnya.

"Walaupun kau ditembak oleh Aomine-kun di kepala, aku tetap tidak akan menolongmu, nanodayo." ucap Midorima. "Dan Murasakibara, berhenti memakan makanan ku!"

Pria bersurai ungu yang duduk tepat di depan Midorima tampak acuh. Ia dengan santai mengambil makanan yang lain dengan tangannya yang panjang. Secara harfiah tentu saja. Karena tidak hanya tangan, bahkan kaki dan tubuhnya pun juga. Mengingat ia memiliki postur lebih dari dua meter.

"Midochin pelit." keluhnya

" _Hidoi!_ Dokter macam apa kau ini."

"Tenanglah, Ryouta dan makan pesananmu. Kalian juga." Akhirnya Akashi membuka suara.

Mendengar titah Akashi, selanjutnya hanya kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Sama seperti dulu, mereka tetap menghormati Akashi, bukan saja sebagai kapten di tim basket mereka dulu namun juga pemimpin diantara mereka karena kewibawaan dan aura yang dimiliki pria itu mampu mengintimidasi siapa saja.

Satu jam berikutnya, meja mereka bersih dari piring-piring makanan dan berganti dengan kudapan dan bir.

"Aku tidak menayangka Kise-kun akan melanjutkan karirmu sebagai model. Kupikir kau akan menjadi pilot. Kudengar kau mengikuti tesnya beberapa tahun lalu."

"Waktu itu aku memang sudah mengikuti beberapa tahap tes dan lulus, lalu dua bulan sebelum tes selanjutnya aku melakukan pemotretan diluar kota. Hari itu sangat mengerikan, ssu! Pesawat yang aku tumpangi saat itu mendadak mengalami kerusakan mesin, untung saja aku selamat. Setelah itu aku berpikir, bagaimana jika aku yang berada di posisi pilot itu? Pasti sangat berat bertanggung jawab atas nyawa berpuluh-puluh orang dan aku tidak siap untuk itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan tes dan melanjutkan karir modelku." Cerita Kise panjang lebar.

Mereka hanya diam mendengar coletehan Kise karena jujur saja, walau tidak ada yang mau mengaku, namun mereka semua merindukan masa lalu mereka. masa saat mereka hanyalah sekumpulan remaja yang hidup di dunia basket. Kini, mereka semua memilih dunia mereka masing-masing hingga menciptakan jarak selama bertahun-tahun.

"Midorima-cchi dua minggu yang lalu aku melihatmu di televisi. Kau hebat sekali, ssu! Mendapatkan pengahargaan dokter muda terbaik di Jepang. _Sugoi!"_ Goda Kise

"Selamat Shintarou-kun. Sebagai temanmu aku bangga sekali padamu. Teman-temanku sampai ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu loh~" Momoi ikut menimpali.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berkenalan dengan mereka, ssu? Bisa saja salahsatu diantara mereka membuatmu tertarik. Kau kan tidak pernah pacaran haha.."

Tidak hanya Kise, para mantan GoM yang lain juga ikut tertawa kecuali Kuroko—yang hanya tersenyum tipis—dan Akashi—yang memang selera humornya hanya sekecil butir pasir.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bercanda dan minum bersama. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang saat Momoi sudah mabuk dan Aomine akhirnya harus mengantarnya pulang dibantu oleh Kuroko.

"Shintarou-kun! Aku akan memberikan nomormu pada teman-temanku, ajak salahsatu dari mereka berkencan yaa!" Momoi setengah berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Aku juga pamit pulang, ssu. Aku ada pekerjaan pagi-pagi sekali. Sampai jumpa! Kita makan bersama lagi lain kali ssu!"

* * *

Setelah pamit, Kise berjalan menyusuri supermarket terdekat karena bahan makanan di apartemennya hampir habis.

Berjalan selama limabelas menit Kise akhirnya menemukan supermarket dan berbelanja keperluan dan stok makanan untuk sebulan. Karena sudah pengunjung ssat itu sepi, ia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengantri.

Begitu keluar dari supermarket, ia berdiri dipinggir trotoar untuk menunggu taksi.

"Jangan mendekat! Dasar mesum!"

Kise menoleh. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dahinya berkerut. Ia yakin baru saja mendengar suara wanita, tapi darimana suara itu berasal. Apa jangan-jangan...

Tidak mungkin. Itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Mungkin dia agak mabuk efek minum bersama teman-temannya.

"Lepaskan aku atau kalian akan menyesal! Dasar keras kepala!"

Suara itu lagi. Dan kali ini lebih keras. Sumber suara itu terdengar seperti dalam kesulitan. Mendengar itu, hati nurani Kise terusik (#uhuk). Kise melangkah mendekati gang kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari supermarket yang ia datangi sebelumnya. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas suara itu terdengar.

"Dasar kurang ngajar akan kulaporkan kalian pada poli—hei! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Di dalam gang yang temaram tersebut tampak seorang gadis yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa pria yang memiliki tubuh dua kali lebih besar daripadanya. Gadis itu berusaha meraih ponsel yang diangkat setinggi mungkin sehingga ia sulit menggapainya.

"Lepaskan gadis itu, _ssu."_

Sekejap, semua mata beralih pada Kise. Wajah gadis itu tampak lega karena ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sekolompok pria yang tentu saja tidak tampak senang melihat kehadiran Kise.

"Pergilah. Jika tidak ingin terkena masalah, bung." ujar pria tersebut dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku akan pergi jika kalian melepaskan gadis itu, _ssu._ " Kise tidak masu kalah.

Salahsatu pria menghampiri Kise dan mendadak melayangkan pukulan tepat ke wajah Kise, namun meleset dan Kise balik menghajar pria itu.

Kesal karena salahsatu teman mereka dihajar, mereka semua mulai mengelilingi Kise dan mencoba menghajarnya.

Tidak sampai limabelas menit, perkelahian berakhir dan tentu saja dimenangkan Kise karena refleksnya yang bagus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _ssu?"_ tanya Kise setelah mendekati gadis itu.

"Ya, terima kasih kau menolongku. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu."

" _Daijoubu, ssu_. Ayo, aku antar pulang sampai ke rumahmu. Aku sudah memesan taksi tadi."

* * *

Selama perjalanan gadis itu dan Kise sudah mengobrol dengan sangat akrab.

"Jadi Mirae-cchi baru pindah ke Jepang? Apa kau tidak tersesat berjalan sendirian? Apalagi saat malam, bisa saja kau bertemu preman lebih banyak daripada tadi."

" _Well,_ aku pernah tinggal di Tokyo sebelumnya, namun karena beberapa alasan aku pindah ke Manhattan selama lima tahun _and now.. here I am._ _Back to my hometown._ "

"Kau lahir di Tokyo? Kau dulu bersekolah dimana? Aku seperti tidak asing melihatmu. Aku dulu di Teiko, ssu."

"Benarkah? Kau tahu Shenkushi? Aku dulu bersekolah disana."

"Itu tidak jauh dari Teiko, ssu. Saat masih sekolah kami sering kesana untuk mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan."

Dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit mereka menjadi akrab seperti teman yang sudah menjalin persahabatan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Mereka terus asyik mengobrol sampai akhirnya taksi mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Kise denga tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ya, kenapa?" Mirae menatap Kise bingung. "Dan kenapa kau juga ikut turun?"

"Aku juga tinggal disini, _ssu."_

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali. _At least,_ kita tidak perlu membayar banyaka untuk ongkos taksi."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Walaupun baru saja berkenalan, Kise merasa Mirae adalah gadis yang menyenangkan dan sangat _friendly_. Apalagi mereka tinggal di gedung yang sama. Kise yakin dengan bertemunya dirinya dan Mirae ada sesuatu di dalam hidupnya akan berubah dan ia berharap itu adalah sesuatu yang baik.

 **To Be Continued**

 **aya-chin is back!**

 **arigatou minna atas semua respon yang diberikan#cium**

 **see you next chapter and don forget to riview and follow this story!**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
